Teen Wolf Imagines
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Send in a request if you want a story with your favorite Teen Wolf Character! One-shots only.Anyone u want!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first time doing this but if you want a imagine with your favorite Teen Wolf character this is what I need.

Name

age

Plot

Looks

person you want:

Start requesting:)


	2. Natalie and Derek

**Yes i play your best friend in the story because you didn't give me any names and I made up the bf. Enjoy.**

**Chapter one: Natalie and Derek (All Human)  
**

(Natalie's pov)

"Natalie come on, Dallas is here."Sammie yelled. from downstairs.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch,I just put my shorts on."I called back.(**Link to outfits are on my profile)**

She can be so bossy you gotta lover her.I put my flip-flops on and headed downstairs.

"About time."She said, and laughed.

"Hey, it takes time for me to get ready, everyone can't be Miss perfect."I said, flipping my blonde hair into a messy bun.

"Well I wake up early in the morning and get ready."She defended.

"Come on girls'." Dallas commanded.

We rolled our eyes and we headed out to his car, it was had a blue 2008 Mustang.I climbed into the back while Sammie sat in front with Dallas, he intertwined their fingers together, it made me wish I had a boyfriend,I was kind of envious of her; We arrived and the place was packed.

"Do you have my pass Dallas?"I asked him.

"Yeah, Here you go!" He said, handing it to me.

"Thanks."I replied with a smile.

"Guys lets go on the roller coaster over there."Sammie said, excitedly pointing to it.

"Sam, you know how I am with roller coasters.

"Come on, for me Nat."She said, giving me the pout. Which I fall for every time.

"Aright."I said giving in.

"Yay."She said and gave me a hug.

We went straight to the roller coaster and waited in line, but I had to ride it by myself. Dallas and Sammie were riding with each other, the line moved and I notice there was a sexy guy behind me with green eyes and Black hair and from what I could tell, he was fit.

"Alright your turn to hop in miss."The operator said.

I nervously sat down, the guy that was beside me could sense my nervousness so he didn't say anything and just hopped in beside me.

"y-you don't have to sit next to me I'll be fine."I reassured him.

"It's fine."He said, in a dull tone.

I shrugged and the ride started and I screamed when the ride looped around and went straight down, the broody guy just stared at me, it look like he almost smiled at me.I was probably imagining things.

The ride was over before I knew it and I was squeezing the arm of the guy next to me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that.O hate roller coasters."I said, embarrassed.

He just shrugged and I seen four people coming up towards him.

"Awe look, Derek made a friend."The brown hair guy said.

"Shut-up Scott."Derek ordered.

"Alright, don't chop my head off."Scott said putting his arms up in surrender.

I laughed."Hi my name is Natalie Schmidt."I replied.

"Hi I'm Scott McCall and this is my girlfriend Allison Argent."He replied, the girl just waved.

"I am Lydia Martin and this is my boyfriend Jackson Whittemore."She replied, and her boyfriend didn't say a word, he was a jock-type guy.

"Well I should be going I have to meet my friends at the restrooms." I said.

"Natalie wait! Do you want to come by Derek's tomorrow, we're having a pool party and a cook-out."Allison said, smiling.

"Sure, can I bring my friend and her boyfriend?"I asked, hopefully.

"Sure."She said.

"Derek is this okay with you?"I asked reassuring there invite.

"Sure, I don't care."He said, plainly. He was one mysterious dude.

I said good-bye and went to go meet Sammie and Dallas, When I arrived I saw a very angry Sammie.

"I thought you were right behind me,what happened?" She asked.

"There was this guy and his group of friends, they invited us to there picnic and pool party for tomorrow."I explained.

"Cool, but I'm still mad and I would love to go."She said.

We left the park and Dallas dropped me off, My parents were home and for once a good home cook meal.

"Hey Sweetheart, How was the park?" MY mom asked.

"Good, I met a few other people while I was there." I replied.

"Great, you hungry were having Chicken and dumplings for dinner with rolls."My dad said.

"I'm glad you think that because they invited me to there picnic tomorrow and Dallas and Sammie, Can I go?"I asked hopefully.

"Sure," My mom replied.

"Yay and dinner sounds yummy."I said my stomach growling.

I ate dinner with my parents and then went straight up to my room clean up a bit and surf the web for a a little bit.

I saw that Sammie was on Yahoo Messenger,so I decided to send her an I-M.

******Natalie_Bear1992 **Hey Girl what you doing?

**SammieLovesDallas: **_Nothing, just got eating dinner with the 'rents Dallas ate with us.:)_

**__****Natalie_Bear1992**Cool, you really care for him don't you?

_**SammieLovesDallas**Yes I do, I can't believe we've dated for the past six-months :P_

**__****Natalie_Bear1992**I know, the guy that sat by me on that ride, he is so fine (blush)

_**SammieLovesDallas:**Maybe, you can talk to him tomorrow at his house, he is really cute:p _

**__****Natalie_Bear1992**Yeah he is! Well I'm going to get a shower, the picnic is at noon,Love ya

_**SammieLovesDallas: **Love you too! We'll be there to pick you up at 11:30 sharp, be ready lol  
_

**Natalie_Bear1992 HAH Very funny well goodnight**

_Natalie_Bear1992 has logged off..._

_SammieLovesDallas has logged off..._

I went to go get a shower,I took my clothes off and threw them in the hamper, then I got in and the hot water relaxed my muscles instantly. After awhile I washed my hair and body then got out.I slid a baby doll night gown on and went straight to sleep thinking about Derek.

**The next morning 10:00 a.m.**

I was now getting ready,I decided on a blue halter summer dress that went little above my knee,I had my green bikini under me.I looked pretty cute.I put my blonde hair in a side braid.I applied white eyeshadow to my eyes then liquid black eye-liner.I looked myself over and I looked pretty good.I looked at the time and it was 10:54, they weren't going to be here for another half an hour.I went downstairs to see if mom and dad had gone off to work.

I went downstairs and the rooms were empty,I just sat on the couch until they got here, I decided on Spongebob I knew it Dallas and Sammie pulled up in my driveway.

"Hey girl you look nice, trying to impress someone."Sammie smirked.

I just blushed.

We arrived to Derek's five-minutes we pulled up there wasn't too many people here.

"You guys came." Allison said, smiling.

"Sammie,Dallas this is Allison Argent." I said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you."Sammie and Dallas said in unison.

Everyone introduced each other to one another, even Derek said hi.

"Okay everyone lunch is almost ready."Scott announced.

Everyone was dancing to music and it was slow, I looked around to the other couples and I was lonely. Derek looked at me from across the room, but I noticed he was coming straight to me,I checked my breath to make sure it wasn't smelly.I was good.

"Hey why aren't you dancing?" He asked.

"I don't have anyone to dance with."I replied, sadly.

"Come on, I'll dance with you."He said, extending his hand out.

We went where everyone else was and we slow danced to the song called "I Wish" by One looked over at me and gave me a thumbs up. After the song was over we went to go eat. Derek and I were having a good conversation until someone decided to throw a roll at my head.

"Alright, who threw that."I said, my anger showing.

"Stiles did." Scott said.

I threw one back at him and it turned into a mess luckily I brought an extra set of clothes,after lunch was over and it was swimming time,I took my dress off and my bathing suit was showing, I caught Derek's eyes raking over my body,I began to blush and Scott decided to throw me in the pool and I came up spitting water out.

"Scott that wasn't nice, apologize."Allison ordered.

"I's okay he was joking."I defended him.

She shrugged and we all played a game of volleyball, My team consist of Derek,Scott,Jackson and Two was Dallas,Sammie,Stiles and Lydia.

"You all are going down,I was on the team for two years."I said, bragging.

Derek laughed and we got started; The game ended and our team won 8-2.

"Losers."I called out.

"Very funny."Sammie pouted.

We all were tired I decided to go home and sit around for the rest of the day, Sammie was coming over to hang,Before I left Derek had called me over.

"What did you need Derek?"I asked.

"I know we haven't known each other long but I like you, Will you be my girlfriend?"He asked, his eyes shimmering.

"Yes!"I said and hugged him.

"Come on Natalie."Sammie said impatient.

I went home and Sammie and I talked about our day

**Epilogue**

**You and Derek Lasted a long time you guys got married after college and had a baby girl name Vanessa Marie Hale.**

**The End!**

**Hope this didn't suck.**

**Remember if you want one or a friend of yours Request it:)**

**Thanks **

**Wolflover1989**


	3. Elizabeth and Scott

**Chapter two: Elizabeth and Scott )Scott and Derek werewolves, Lizzie isn't one!**

(Elizabeth pov)

_Flight 189 to Beacon Hills_

_now boarding._

I grabbed my luggage and dropped it off at the luggage claim and went straight to my seat. I'm moving to Beacon Hills, California with my older cousin Derek Hale because my parents were killed in a car crash a couple of days ago so I'm moving in with him, which he had lost his parents in a fire six years ago. Anyways I watched the movie that they were playing on the TV screen, which I thought it was pretty boring so I ended up falling asleep until I get to the airport, which Derek was picking me up.

A few hours later I felt someone shaking me , it was a stewardess.

"Miss, we have landed in California." She said, with a smile.

"Okay thank you." I replied, sleepy.

I got up and off the plane, I went straight to the baggage claim to retrieve my luggage, after I did that I noticed I had a text from Derek.

_Lizzie,_

_I'm on my way, I had to pick up a friend real fast so he is just riding with me see you in a bit_

_Derek_

I just sighed and put my phone back into my back pocket I sat in one of the chairs until Derek got here. I was just sitting here thinking about my parents, I really missed them, I was an only child so they spoiled me and shared there love for me, my mom and I use to bake together and my dad would take me to work with him. I felt hot tears running down my face,i rubbed them away quickly and I saw Derek's Black Camaro pull up in front of the double doors.

I grabbed my luggage and stroll it behind me.I saw the friend of Derek's get out and helped me with my luggage, he was hot, he had dark skin,Brown Hair and Brown eyes and muscular.

"Thanks." I replied

"Your welcome, I'm Scott McCall by the way." He said, extending a hand out.

"I'm Lizzie Richman,Derek's cousin."I replied back.

"Nice to meet you." He said and climbed in the back seat. I sat up front with Derek.

"So how was your flight?" Derek asked.

"It was boring,I had to sit by a guy that wouldn't stop moving around, while I tried to sleep."I replied.

He laughed. "It's not funny."I pouted and stared at the window the whole time.

We finally arrived to the Hale House and I realized they had renovated the whole thing. I grabbed my bags while Derek grabbed the rest, Scott just stood there staring at me, I swear I saw his eyes glow golden-brown but I think it was just me, there is no way he was a werewolf.I shrugged it off while Derek took me up to my room, The walls were white,I had a full-size bed with a pink bedset.I had a HD TV on a stand at the end of my bed and a nightstand next to my bed.I had a dresser on the other side of the bed.

"I like the room." I said, smiling.

"I started to work on it the day I found about you know what." He said, uneasily.

"Yeah, Can I ask you a question?" I asked, changing the subject.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Is Scott a werewolf?"I asked, and he tensed up.

"Why do you ask?"He asked, skeptically.

"Because when he was looking at me earlier his eyes turned a Golden-Brown." I said.

"Yeah he is a part of my back, as a beta."He finally said honestly.

"Oh." I said.

I sat my things down and started to unpack, Derek went downstairs to see Scott out.I made sure everything was sat in the right place.I placed my clothes in each of the drawers and I went downstairs to ask Derek what we were having for dinner.

"Hey Der, what are we having for Dinner?" I asked, my stomach rumbling.

"I was thinking about take-out, is that okay?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, I want pizza." I replied.

"You still on a Pizza kick?" He asked, with a laugh.

"Yes, dad use to get it for me all the time." I said, smiling sadly.

"I miss them too you know." Derek said.

"I know." I said.

We got into his car and headed to Dominoes, to get a large pepperoni pizza. We paid for the pizza and left and went home; Dinner was over and I went to go get a shower, Derek had to go out for a little while to do some pack business. I threw my clothes on the floor and ran the water until it was on the right temperature. When I hopped in the hot water felt great it relieved all of my muscle tension that I had since my parents funeral.I washed my blonde hair with the shampoo Derek had in here. After I was done washing my body I rinsed everything and got out.I put on a pari of pajama shorts on with a tank top and went in my room to watch my shows that were on before I knew it I had fallen asleep, I'm just glad it's summer and I don't have school.

(Derek's pov)

I just got back from taking care of the alpha pack, they were starting to get on my nerves.I went upstairs to go to bed, I passed Lizzie's room and I heard her steady heartbeat which meant she was sleeping.i went into my room and fell asleep instantly.

**The next morning:**

I woke up to noises coming from downstairs.I grabbed some Jean shorts and a tank top and quickly got dressed.I went downstairs to get some breakfast I saw Scott, Derek and some other people I didn't know.

"Hey Liz, this is Isaac Lahey and Boyd." Derek said, pointing to them.

"Hi." I said shyly.

They smiled and gave a small wave, Scott smiled at me.

I got a bowl of Cereal and sat down at the table, next to Scott. Afterwards everyone left except Scott and Derek.

"Hey you want to hang out today?" Scott asked.

"Sure." I said, blushing

"Great, we can go take a walk in the park." He replied.

"Sounds good to me."i said.

We arrived at the park and sat at a bench to get to know one another.

"So why did you move here?" He asked.

I tensed." My parents were killed in a car accidents a couple of weeks ago." I replied, sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry for your lost."He said, sympathetically.

"Thanks, I'm glad I have Derek though."I said, gladly.

"Yeah, my parents are divorced and I live with my mom."He replied.

"Cool, so How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 16 almost 17, I'll be a junior soon." He replied.

"Cool I'll be 17 in a couple of months." I said.

We continued to ask each other questions and we have a lot in common,I am really starting to like him.

**A few weeks later:**

Scott and I have become closer, which Derek didn't like but it was my happiness, I had met his ex girlfriend Allison, which she was a hunter, her aunt was involved in the Hale Fire six years ago. I was really starting to like him a lot and I think he likes me back, we had an almost kiss the other day but Derek interrupted.I was already because Scott wanted to talk to me about something.

"Hey."I said, letting him in,

"Hey," He replied.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"I asked, anxiously.

"Well these past few weeks I noticed we had become closer and well I really like you be my girlfriend?"He asked.

"I really like you to, and yes of course!" I exclaimed.

"Absolutely not."Derek said, angry.

"Derek this is none of your business."I replied, half yelling.

"Yes it is, I really like him."I said.

"Derek I'm not going to hurt her."He said, reassuringly.

He sighed."Fine if you hurt her,you'll be in the doghouse."He said and went outside.

Scott and I shared our first kiss and spent the rest of the night cuddling an watching movies,I know I'm going to love it here.

**THe End!**

**hoped you like if you want one request one:)**


	4. Scott and Allison

**Foreverablankpage requested this one, so this one is for you! Remember people if you want one read chapter one to know what I need they can center around season one, two or three All human or werewolves but please no vampire stuff, that's getting well enjoy.**

**Chapter four: Scott and Allison (Sorry if it was so short this is what I could only come up with)**

(Allison pov)

Scott and I were taking a ride all around town to get out, everything has been so hectic since my mom died, Kate's funeral and my own grandfather turning on me. My family was so messed up, they only ones that are normal are my dad and I. It was good to get out but this was the second time Scott had passed the same dinner.

"Scott are we lost?" I asked, worried.

"No, I just like taking the same street." Scott said, sarcastically.

"Don't get snappy with me." I ordered.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He asked, smiling.

"No sex for a week or foreplay." I said, and he looked like a lost puppy. No pun intended.

"You wouldn't do that."He said, panicking.

"Watch me."I said, feeling proud.

Scott was quiet after that, he actually stopped by and asked directions because somehow we ended up in a town two-hours from Beacon Hills.

"Scott how did you manage to get into another town two hours away? "I asked, astonished.

"I guess I got distracted from having a beautiful girl in the car with me."He said, giving me his sweet eyes.

"Nice save." I said laughing.

He just shrugged, we were on our way home and by the time we arrived it was dark time. I stayed at Scott's that night.i just ccan't believe he had gotten us lost

**The Next day**

Scott and I had gotten into the car once again got us lost.

"Scott don't get us lost again." I said, trying not to laugh.

"It wasn't my fault." He said, innocently.

An hour past again and Scott once again got us lost.

"Scott how and the hell did we get lost again, I swear you need a damn GPS in this car of yours." I said.

"I don't know I guess my werewolf senses are off again." He said, blaming that for us being lost.

"Scott maybe you just need to admit that you can't drive," I said, jokingly.

"That's not funny, I did good on my driving test." He defended.

"I guess the driver was blind."I laughed.

"Why are you picking on me, I thought you loved me."He said.

"I do, I'm just messing with you." I said, giving him a chaste kiss.

I drove back to down and I went home because my dad was back in time we go driving I'll make sure we take my car.


	5. Cora and Aiden

This one was requested by slayer1002, Hope u like it! Warning: Aiden is somewhat out of character.

CHAPTER ONE:

(Cora's pov)

I was meeting Aiden at the abandon warehouse downtown because no one knows that him and I have dated for the past few weeks, if Derek knew he would kill me even the others. I grabbed the car keys to Derek's camero, which he had let me use because he has another car, anyways I started the car and went to my destination. I reached it a few minutes later and saw Aiden standing there wearing a dark blue pair of jeans with a blue t-shirt where you tell he was fit. He saw me and had a big grim on his face, which meant something was wrong.

"Hey babe, what is the matter?" I asked.

"My brother and Deucalion found out about us," He replied.

"Well what does this mean then?" I asked, skeptically.

"He wasn't to happy about it but I told him I love you and that he can't stand in my way of true happiness." He replied, half smiling.

"Y-you l-love me." I asked, stuttering. No one outside my family has ever told me that.

"Yes I do Cora." He replied, instantly.

I brought him into a kiss and stayed that way for a couple of minutes.

"So what are we going to do if Derek and the others find out about us?" Aiden wondered.

"I'll tell my brother the same way, because I love you to and I support him and Jennifer when it turned out she was the Darach," I replied.

"Yeah, let's make out some more." He said, and pulled me into a kiss.

He pushed his tongue inside my mouth and I happily accepted it, I roamed my hands thorough his hair has the kiss got hungrier, I could tell he was losing control because his claws were coming out and his eyes were turning red. I pulled back.

"Are you okay Aiden?" I asked, carefully.

"Yeah I just lost control for a moment, its been awhile since I been with anyone." He said, and I nodded in agreement.

I gave him a kiss and said goodbye because Derek would wondered where I was and Aiden had to get back because of Deucalion, not liking us being together. I drove in the Camaro back to loft and when I walked in and saw Jennifer and Derek sitting on the couch with Derek looking worried.

"What's up Derek?" I ask, coyly.

"Where were you? I was really worried." He said, concern filling his eyes.

"I was out." I replied quickly.

"I said where were you?" He asked, wanting more of an answer.

"I said I was out." I answered, getting angry.

"Well who were you with?" He asked.

"That is none of your business." I spat.

"Yes it is, your my sister and I'm not letting anything happen to you again." He said.

"Where are you getting at Derek and you won't lose me." I said.

"Someone told me you have spent time with Aiden lately." He said, angry.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, but is it true?" He asked, yelling.

"Yes I have." I admitted.

"Cora, he's the enemy and f you haven't forgotten he almost killed you a few weeks back." He pointed out.

"I know, we talked and we really care about each other, I really love him and he loves me." I said, making Derek even angrier.

"Well I forbid you to see him." He said.

"You can't do that." I said, and ran to my room.

He can not forbid me to see him, He is dating Jennifer and she was killing people this whole time, yeah she saved my life but still. I cried myself and ended up falling asleep. I woke up to a crash and screaming I went out to the living room and saw Aiden and Derek fighting.

"What the hell is going on here?" I demanded.

They stopped and looked up at me Derek had two gashes on his arm and a cut on his cheek, Aiden was hardly ever touched "I came over here to tell you I didn't care if anyone knew that we were together and your brother here said he didn't want us together and that started a fight." Aiden explained. I huffed in frustration.

"Derek you had no business saying that to me, and Aiden you have to stop fighting with everyone, your both at fault here." I said.

"I know and I'm sorry." Aiden apologized.

I smiled, "Cora, I still forbid you to see him" Derek spoke up.

I screamed. "Fine, I forbid you to see Jennifer and how is this any different Derek she went around killing people, and after she saved my life your still dating her." I pointed out.

"Because she proved to me that she loves me, how do you know if Aiden isn't using you to get close enough to take the pack and I out." He said.

I looked at Aiden waiting for him to say something. " I really do care for your sister Derek, I know I hurt her but I realized I do care for her when she almost died." He said, feeling guilty.

"I don't believe you now get out of my loft." Derek said.

Before Aiden left Deucalion,Kali and Ethan came crashing through the door. Deucalion and Kali looked angry, Ethan just gave me a look.

"Aiden you are a disgrace to our pack, you shall be punished." Deucalion threatened and Kali lunged for her but before she came at him I tackled her to the floor and we were in a wrestling match, she scratched me with her claws on her feet, and I had a gash on my arm. "Your going to pay for that bitch."I said, my eyes turning golden-brown.

Kali threw me across the room as Aiden and Derek fought side by side against Deucalion , Jennifer was also helping.

"Kill Him!" Deucalion yelled at Ethan.

"I will not kill my brother." Ethan yelled.

"Love has made you weak." Deucalion said.

Ethan lunged for Deucalion helping out Derek who had his stomach all messed up and cuts and bruises showing on his face. I helped has much as I can.

The fight had ended with some of us hurt."This isn't over Derek, we will be back." Deucalion warned, and he left along with Kali by his side.

"Now Derek do you believe me when he isn't the bad guy here." I said, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, thank you Aiden you can be a part of my pack along with your brother if you want to but if you hurt my sister I wont hesitate to hurt you." Derek said.

"Yes!" I yelled happily.

I jumped up and gave him a kiss. I'm glad everything went okay. Aiden and I can finally be happy with out any worries except for Deucalion's revenge. We went to my room and fell asleep.

**The End! **

**Hoped you liked it! Please leave in a review if you want one!**

**Thank you Wolflover1989**


	6. Lydia and Aiden

**Here is another Imagine someone has requested,this is after episode 12 in season three.#TeamLaiden**

**Chapter five Aiden/Lydia**

(Aiden's pov)

I was on my way to Lydia's house because I was taking her on our first official date as a couple, I can finally be happy since there wasn't an alpha pack anymore. I got in my blue Mustang and headed over to her house.

I honked the horn a few minutes later.

"About time you got here." She said, with a smirk.

"Yeah, I lost track of time when I was getting ready." I said.

"So where are you taking me?" She asks.

"I was thinking maybe we can go bowling?" I ask, and she cringed.

"What was that look?" I asked, confused.

"My ex-boyfriend... Jackson and I use to go there all the time for dates." She said, frowning.

"I'm sorry, how about we go ice skating then." I said and she nodded.

We went to the Beacon Hills ice-skating rink, I pulled into the parking lot and not that many people were here.

"Alright what size are you in skates?" I asked her.

"Size 8." She replied.

I went up to the counter: "May I help you?" The guy asked.

"Yes, I need two pair of ice skates, sizes 8 and 10, please." I replied.

They guy handed us two pair of White ice skates and went back over to Lydia.

"Have you ever ice skated before?" She asked.

"Not really." I responded, nervously.

"You'll be okay, your a werewolf for crying out loud." She said, quite loudly.

"Gees Lydia, I don't think they heard you in China." I said, laughing.

"Sorry." She said feeling guilty.

She grabbed my hands and we went on the ice, I fell on my ass quickly.

"Here let me help you." She said, as she pulled me back up.

"Thanks," I said, sweetly.

I tried again and I was actually doing pretty good...Because Lydia was holding on to my hand and I'm a damn werewolf..An alpha at that.

I wanted to take a break so I went and sat on the bleachers. Lydia was so good at ice-skating. She did a triple Axel and did a figure eight.

I had my Jaw open.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies." She said, laughing.

"Very funny." I said.

We decided to leave the ice skating rink after that and went home.

"I have a good time." I told her.

"Me too." I said, and she went inside.

**Sorry if it was short, its my first time writing the,,please review:)**


	7. Peter and Avery(OC)

Warning~~~~ **Sexual content in this chapter! if under 13 dont read or if it offends you skip over it. Enjoy. and Peter is OCC**

**Chapter 7 Peter/OC **

(Peter's pov)

I was on my way back from the grocery store getting dinner because I had to cook dinner for the pack tonight, everyone thinks I'm the heartless man I once was but I have changed, when I though Cora was going to die it made me think that you only have family only once in your life and i lost too many already, anyways I was brought out of my thoughts because I had bumped into someone, she had Brown hair and Green yes, there was an instant connection with her.

"Hey are you alright, I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized, embarrassed.

"It's okay, I wasn't either." Her green eyes looking at me. She was quite pretty.

"My name is Peter Hale, What is your name?" I asked, nicely.

"My name is Avery Jones, I just came to town." She said.

"Well welcome to Beacon Hills, California, Are you liking it so far?" I ask.

"Yeah, I use to live here but I left because my parents were murdered here when I was 18." She said, sadly.

"Did they found out who did it?" I asked, skeptically.

"Yeah, werewolves." She said, with malice in her voice.

I got nervous. "I know your a werewolf Peter." She said.

"You do?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm a werewolf hunter but don't worry I only hunt the evil ones, I heard you had an epiphany." She said, amused.

"Yeah something like that, it made me realize what I use to be when my niece Cora almost died."I said.

"Well I better go I have to get back." I said.

"Nice meeting you Peter, maybe we can see each other again, Tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, too excited.

"Glad your going to be happy about hanging out." She said, laughing.

"I don't know what it is but I have a connection with you." I said, truthfully.

She just shrugged and I went back to Derek's loft. "What took so long." Stiles said, frustrated.

"Sorry, I was talking to someone." I said, annoyed.

"Wow Peter Hale as friends." Stiles joked.

I gave him a glare and he cooled it. "Alright everyone dinner is here, let me put it on. I had bought Chicken because I was making Chicken Alfredo.

"Where were you?" Derek asked, coming out of hiding.

"I was talking to this girl name Avery, it was were we had an instant connection." I said, confused.

"Maybe she is your mate."Derek pointed out.

"If it is, it can't go well. She is a werewolf hunter." I said., as Derek's eyes turned ice blue.

"Don't worry she isn't a threat she only hunts the evil ones, her parents were murdered here a few years ago by werewolves." I replied, defensively.

"Still Peter you shouldn't trust her." He said.

"I know what I'm doing." I said, surely.

He went back to his room." I got dinner on." I called, but he slammed the door shut.

I have to say Derek does have bad luck in that department, Kate used him to get to our family, and Jennifer was the Darach and Paige was his one true love who was killed by Ennis, which was my fault.

Scott came in through the door with Allison by his side. "Hey Scott, you here for Derek?" I ask.

"No were here for dinner." Scott said, with a smile.

"Is that okay?" Allison asked, nervously.

"Yeah more the merrier." I said, and went to the kitchen to stir the Chicken.

"Peter, is dinner done I'm starving."Cora whined, as she sat by Stiles.

Cora and Stiles had been dating for the past few months I didn't have a problem with it but Derek wasn't too happy about it. Anyways dinner was done before I knew it.

"Time for dinner!" I yelled, everyone came piling in

"About damn time." Stiles said, getting a plate.

"I may changed my ways but sometimes I can just eat you." I said, and Stiles went pale.

"Don't worry he was just kidding." Cora reassured him and he relaxed.

We all sit at the dinner table except for Derek who decided to eat dinner in his room.

"So Scott when are you setting a date for your wedding?" I asked.

"June 14th 2014." Allison said, happy.

"Wow that is eight-months away." I said, surprised.

"I know." Scott said, with a shrug.

After dinner I went to my room and my thoughts went right to Avery like how her hair flowed when the wind blew the way her dimples show when she talks, and her laugh is to die for, well I think I'm actually in love. Maybe Derek is right maybe she is my mate. Anyways I went straight to sleep, dreaming of the green-eyed beauty.

**The next day:**

I was getting ready for my date with Avery when all of a sudden i heard a knock at the door.

"Peter there is someone here for you! Scott yelled.

"Okay be there in a minute." I replied.

I grabbed my leather jacket and went to meet her at the door, she looked beautiful even though she was dressed in a summer dress, which was hugging her perfectly.

"Eyes up here." She said, blushing.

"Sorry you really look beautiful." I said, straight forward.

"Thanks, well let's go." I said.

We went to the local café in ton to get a cup of coffee. When we reached our destination we went right in.

"Hi may I help you." They brown-hair guy asked.

"Yes I would like to Coffees with two sugars and one cream." I said, getting my wallet out.

"Okay your total is $9.50."He replied.

I gave him a 10. "Your change is 0.50 cents, have a great day." He said, smiling.

"You too." I said, and we went to sit at a table.

"Thanks, but I could of paid for myself." She said.

"It's OK, guys always pay." I said.

She just laughed. " So lets talk about last night." She said, getting to the point.

"Yeah, I felt an instant connection with you and I think I know what it is." I said.

"What?" She asked, curiously.

"Were mates." I said, happy.

She frowned." Peter, we can't be together I'm a werewolf hunter and you're a werewolf." She said, my heart tearing in pieces.

"It can work, and we can't be apart because eventually we both would go nuts without being with each other." I said.

"No I'm sorry Peter, I- I have to go." She said, crying and the she was gone within seconds.

I can't believe that happened, I know it would work between us, I can protect her from anyone who is a threat. I went home and went straight to my room..

**Two-weeks later:**

I had been on an emotional roller-coaster, I couldn't sleep, eat or drink anything. Everyone was very worried about me even Derek, I went to Avery's place to talk to her but she had left which broke my heart even more. I decided today I wasn't going to mope around anymore...I was a man for goodness sake. I went downstairs, Cora and Stiles were eating breakfast.

"Don't you ever go home." I said, to Stiles.

"When my dad is home." He responded.

"Glad your out and about." Cora said, with relief.

"Yeah." I said.

I went into the kitchen to get something to eat, when all of a sudden Cora said there was someone here.

I went in and there was Avery standing there looking at me. I noticed there were bags under her eyes and she looked so sad, Cora and Stiles left to give us some privacy.

"What are you doing here Avery?" I asked, angry.

"I know that I hurt you but you were wrong I feel miserable with out you, I toss and turn when I sleep, I cant drink or eat anything, my heart just feels so empty." She said.

I smiled."I told you that would happen." I said, walking over to her.

"I know." She said.

I crashed our lips together for the first time and it was wonderful, the kiss got heated and we went to my room and laid her gently on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, crashing our mouths back together and I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she slipped my shirt off and I threw it on the floor.

"My turn." I said.

I took her shirt off and unclasped her bra and threw it across the floor. I kissed her down to her jaw line and in the crook of her neck.

"More." She moaned.

"As you wish." I said, taking her underwear off.

She was butt naked...She unbutton my pants and slid them from me leaving me in my boxers.

"The boxers must go." She said, smugly.

She took my boxers off and I put my mouth back on her but started to down her body.

"No foreplay." She demanded.

I nodded and lined my tip up at her entrance and slid in a little.

"More!" She said.

I filled her completely and kept a steady pace to make sure I didn't hurt her.

"Peter, Harder, Faster!" She moaned.

I did a fast pace and she was moaning my name, which made me go faster.

"I'm almost there." She said

"Not yet." I said, breathing heavy.

"I can't hold on any longer." She said, desperately.

I did a few more thrusts and we both came.

We were breathing heavy, and her heart was beating fast.

"Wow that was amazing." She said.

"Well thank you." I said, cocky.

She just rolled her eyes and we went to sleep.

**Two-years later:**

"Push Avery." He doctor said.

"Peter Hale, you are never touching me again." She said, grunting.

"Okay Mrs. Hale one more push and your baby will be here." He said.

"I can't do it." She said, breathlessly.

"Yes you can Hon." I said, reassuring her.

"Okay one more but that's it." She said, pushing one last time.

I heard a cry fill the room." Congrats, it's a boy." The doctor said, handing him to Avery.

"You were right." She said, gazing at him smiling.

"I know, so what are we naming him?" She asked.

"How about Alexander John Hale?" I suggested.

"I love that." She said.

I was happy two-days later we got to take the baby home, and we were having everyone over for dinner.

"I'm so glad were almost home." She said, with relief.

We arrived and there was a "It's a boy sign" in the yard, that was probably Stiles doings.

we went inside and Allison, Scott and there five-month old baby Lila was there, and Cora and Stiles were there, she is pregnant now. Derek finally settled down with Avery's best friend Emily and they got married a couple of months ago.

"Hey everyone." I said, happily.

"Hi, I want to hold him." Allison said, holding her hands out.

She gave her the baby while I went into the kitchen, Stiles was in there."What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Finishing the cooking because Scott burned the first batch." He said, laughing.

"Typical Scott." I said.

Dinner was done eventually and everyone fussed over the baby and Avery was now feeding him...The others left a few hours ago.

"I'm tired." I said.

"Me too, hopefully he sleeps all night." She said.

I smiled and we went to sleep, I can't believe I was married with a newborn. I couldn't be any happier.

**The End!**


	8. StilesOC

**Here is a requested imagine with Stiles and an OC, hope you like it. Next up is an Deaucalion/Melissa one**

**Chapter 8 Stiles/OC**

***Stiles pov***

I was sitting here being bored, my dad was at work and Scott was with Allison...as usual; I got out my phone and dialed the familiar number.

_Ring...Ring...Ring.._

_"Hello?" She asked, into the phone._

_"Hey Ash, it's Stiles I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out?" I asked, hopefully._

_"Yeah sure I'll be over in a second." She said._

_"Okay bye." I said, and we hung up._

After I got off the phone with her I couldn't stop smiling, see I have had a crush on Ashley since the 7th grade, they only person who knew about my crush was Scott I never told her because I knew she didn't feel the same way and she has a boyfriend who treats her like shit. Anyways I got my PS3 out and sat it on the table along with some games that we like which consisted of "Grand Theft Auto" and "Call of Duty".

I was brought out of my thoughts from a knock at the door, I opened it up and it was Ashley.

"Hey come on in." I said, letting her in.

"Thanks." She said, smiling at me.

She looked really pretty she was wearing skinny jeans with a Aeropostale sweatshirt with Black flats. She had natural beauty so she didn't wear make-up.

"So what game do you want to play?" I ask her.

"How about Grand theft Auto." She replied, excited.

"Okay but I'm going to kick your ass." I said, with a laugh.

"We'll see." She said, smugly.

I started the game and we were half way through, right now were running from the cops because we stole three cars and accidentally ran over people. Before I knew it she had gotten me arrested and she one.

"Dammit, I wanted to kick your ass this time." I said, pouting.

"Awe is Stiles being a baby."She cooed.

I just blushed, she is so pretty.

"Stiles, why are you always staring at me?" She asked, self conscious.

"I just think your pretty." I said, honestly.

"Thanks, John don't think I am." She said, putting her head down.

"I'm sorry." I said, sadly.

"I broke up with him though, because I'm in love with someone else." She said, her green eyes bearing into mine.

"Oh." I said.

"Stiles your the doofus who I am in love with." She said, crashing our lips together.

I was shocked at first that she had kissed but soon our lips were in perfect synchronization. The kiss was getting a little heavy so we came up for air.

"Ashley will you be my girlfriend?" I ask.

"Yes I will." She said.

We played video games for the rest of the day and then we cuddled while watching a movie. i was really happy.

**The end!**

I wasn't to proud of this one, it's getting late so I had to end it...Well start requesting:)


	9. StilesMackenzie

**This one was requested by an anonymous person Mack, So Hope you enjoy it. (Werewolves in this story).**

**Stiles/Mack**

(Mack's pov)

I was getting ready for my first day of junior year with my twin brother Scott and our best friend Stiles, who I had a thing for since our freshman year of high school,I had kept it a secret because Scott is so protective of me and I know Stiles doesn't feel the same way about me, He is too hung up on Lydia Martin...I was interrupted by Scott coming in my room.

"It's time to go, Stiles is waiting outside for us." He said, and left.

My heart skipped a beat, I haven't seen him all summer because I was at my dad's house...unfortunately. I grabbed my backpack and went out the door.

When I got inside the car, Stiles was staring at me through the mirror, when I caught him he blushed.

"Take a picture it will last longer." I said, playfully.

He stuck his tongue at me. "Real mature Stiles." I said.

"Are you guys going to argue the way to school." Scott asked, grumpy.

"What's wrong with you, Allison not giving you any." I said, jokingly.

His eyes flashed an angry look at me. "Come down I'm just messing with you." I told him.

"Sorry, I just didn't get much sleep last night." He explained, as I nodded.

The rest of the ride to school was quiet, we parked and got out and went straight in and went to our lockers.

"Hey Allison." I greeted her.

"Hey, how was your summer?" She asks, nicely.

"Good, I stayed with my father all summer." I replied.

"Cool, I just hung out with your brother and Lydia." She said.

"He is being a grump this morning, he claims it's from not getting a lot of sleep." I explained..

"Yeah, so did you tell Stiles how you feel yet?" She asks, excitedly.

"Shh! No I haven't." I said

"Why not, you're never going to know how he feels if you don't say anything." She said, frustrated.

"He is too hung up on Lydia to feel anything for me." I said, smiling sadly.

She just rolled her eyes and we went to Chemistry class.

"Class please get with your partners from last year and do lab 1.2." Mr. Harris explained.

I went over and sat with Stiles, my heart started beating fast.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked worried.

"I'm fine." I said, quickly.

He shrugged and I went to sit by Stiles.

"I guess, let's get started." He said.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered.

He gave me a weird look and then smiled that goofy smile.

"So do you want to do the lab and I'll do the questions?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." He said.

Our lab was done and I was doing the questions while Stiles was sitting there doodling and I caught him looking over at Lydia talking to Allison. I just sighed.

"Mackenzie, are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, just tired." I lied.

"Okay." he said, not buying out. but he dropped it.

I wish he would look at me the way he does Lydia. The bell rung for second period which I had Study Hall, I grabbed my things and went to the cafeteria. Scott and Allison were already there...and Lydia.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey." They said in unison.

"Well I guess I will get homework done"...They shrugged and left me alone.

* * *

I was now at home, Allison was here with me..

"Honey, you have to tell Stiles." She said,

"Tell Stiles what?" He asked, coming in the door with Scott.

"Oh nothing." I said, innocently.

"Mhhm." He said.

"Tell him." She said.

"Ugh fine." I said.

"Stiles can I talk to you for a minute." I said, nervously.

"Sure." He said.

I took him into my room and we sat on my bed.

"So what's up?" He asks.

"Okay since freshman year I have had a huge crush on you and I know you don't feel the same way but I just wanted to get this off my chest." I said, out of breath

"Mack, I like you to, I just haven't said anything because Scott is so protective of you." He said, his brown eyes looking at me.

I smiled. "I thought you have a thing for Lydia." I pointed out.

"I did, but I liked you since sophomore year." He replied.

I was speechless, I crashed my lips to his and he kissed back immediately. We heard the door opened up and saw Allison with a smirk on her face and Scott looking pissed.

"What is going on here?" Scott asked.

"Scott calm down, Stiles and I like each other a lot and we are together now." I said.

He sighed."Fine, but if you hurt her Stiles, I will hurt you." He said and then laughed.

"Well I'll formally ask you, Mack will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

"Yes." I said, giving him a kiss.

"Please not in front of me."Scott groaned.

I laughed and we all sat and watched a movie. I finally go the boy I wanted.


End file.
